Saki Wiki:News
2015 *'July 25, 2015' − Release date of Saki manga volume 14 in a normal edition and a limited special edition with a Saki Biyori OAD, of Saki Biyori volume 4, and of Shinohayu the Dawn of Age volume 4. * June 9, 2015 − An article on the upcoming Saki Zenkoku-hen video game for the PS Vita was printed in the magazine Shūkan Famitsū http://www.famitsu.com/news/201506/09080425.html. * April 30, 2015 − A video preview for the upcoming Saki Biyori OAD began streaming on Square Enix's Youtube channel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rc8ztOVfpnQ. *''News archive'' *'March 18, 2015' − Release date of the limited BD box of the anime Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A. It will be released with a Nendoroid of Teru Miyanaga and a short original anime (SOA) on the special manga chapter about Kuro's birthday present from the limited edition of Volume 1 of the Saki: Zenkoku-hen anime. *'February 25, 2015' − Release date of the 3rd manga volume of Shinohayu the Dawn of Age. 2014 *'December 23, 2014' − Saki and Nodoka tied in the final of the Anime Saimoe Tournament 2014 with 187:187 votes after a very controversial tournament. *'December 5, 2014' − Release date of the Saki Zenkoku Hen series of the Precious Memories trading card game. *'November 30, 2014' − A Saki Zenkoku-hen video game for the PS Vita was announced during the Saki Raji! Saki Nama! program. *'November 5, 2014' − Release date of a Saki Calendar for 2015. *'September 25, 2014' − Release date of Saki Volume 13 and Shinohayu the Dawn of Age Volume 2. *'September 17, 2014' − Release date of Volume 7 of Saki: Zenkoku-hen, the final volume. *'August 20, 2014' − Volume 6 of Saki: Zenkoku-hen was released. *'July 16, 2014' − Volume 5 of Saki: Zenkoku-hen was released. *'June 18, 2014' − Volume 4 of Saki: Zenkoku-hen was released. *'June 4, 2014' − Miyuki Hashimoto's mini album "「咲-Saki-」Best Album ~Anthology~" was released. *'May 21, 2014' − Volume 3 of Saki: Zenkoku-hen was released. *'April 16, 2014' − Volume 2 of Saki: Zenkoku-hen was released. *'April 6, 2014' − The anime Saki: Zenkoku-hen ends. *'March 19, 2014' − Volume 1 of Saki: Zenkoku-hen was released. *'February 17, 2014' − Episode 7 of Saki: Zenkoku-hen was delayed. *'January 5, 2014' − The anime Saki: Zenkoku-hen starts. 2013 *'December 25, 2013'-'' '' Saki Volume 12, Saki Biyori Volume 3, and Shinohayu the Dawn of Age Volume 1 have been released! *'December 22, 2013'-'' A PV for Saki: Zenkoku previewed today. *'December 22, 2013'''-'' '' A pre-air event was held today to preview the upcoming Zenkoku anime and merchandise. *'November 25, 2013'-'' '' Saki Volume 12, Saki Biyori Volume 3, and Shinohayu the Dawn of Age Volume 1 will be released on December 25th. *'November 18, 2013'-'' '' CV announcements and voice samples today on the anime website. *'October 16, 2013'-'' 21st issue of Square Enix's Young Gangan magazine is announced that Saki Zenkoku-hen will premiere next January. More new information will be in the next issue. *'August 29, 2013'''-''Saki Episode of Side A Portable has been released! *'August 25, 2013'-'' Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga volume 6 has been released and is on sale! *'July 23, 2013'-'' New spinoff titled: '''Side story of -Saki- Shinohayu: The dawn of age.' will be released on September 25th. *'July 11, 2013'-'' The Gamer.ne.jp website began streaming the opening for Alchemist's mahjong PSP game Saki Episode of Side A Portable. The opening features "moment of glory," a new song written and arranged by ZAQ and sung by Miyuki Hashimoto. The cover was also revealed. *'June 25, 2013'-'' In the next issue of Gangan, there will be details regarding Ritz Kobayashi's and Aguri Igarashi's new collaboration. *'April 25, 2013'-''Saki'' manga volume 11 and Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga volume 5 have been released and are on sale! *'April 4, 2013'-''Saki'' manga volume 11 and Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga volume 5 will be on sale April 25,2013. *'March 21, 2013'- The official website for Saki Episode of Side A updated with the full television schedule for special episodes 15 and 16. Episode 15 is to air April 2 and episode 16 is to air on May 25. *'March 16, 2013'- Saki: Zenkoku-hen to be aired Spring 2014. The new work Ritz and Aguri announced earlier was also confirmed to be another Saki tie-in. *'March 14, 2013'- Saki manga is to resume on April 5. *'March 7, 2013'- After the final chapter of Saki Achiga-hen manga, Ritz Kobayahsi and Aguri Igarashi are planning a new work that will be serialized in Square Enix's Monthly Big Gangan magazine. The two creators asked fans to wait for further details to be revealed. The announcement did not mention if the new work will be a Saki tie-in. *'February 12, 2013' - Ritz Kobayashi announced on her website on Tuesday that her Saki manga is on extended hiatus due to surgery. The compiled manga volumes have also been delayed by one month. *'February 6, 2013' -The March issue of Square Enix's Monthly Shonen Gangan magazine is announcing on Tuesday that Ritz Kobayashi and Aguri Igarashi's Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga will end in the following issue in March. *'January 10, 2013' - The February issue of Square Enix's Monthly Shonen Gangan magazine is publishing an interview in which director Manabu Ono reveals that the Saki Episode of Side A anime will be 16 episodes long, instead of 15 as previously planned. *'January 5, 2013' - The official website for Saki Episode of Side A began streaming a two-minute promo video for its special episodes on today. The next episode will appear on Janurary 29th. 2012 *'November 24, 2012' - Episode 13 of Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A will air on the premium television channel AT-X on December 24 at 23:30. Volume 7 of the Blu-ray will be released on February 20, 2013. *'November 1, 2012' - The PSP game Saki Episode of Side A Portable will go on sale next year. *'October 28, 2012' - The official Twitter account for the Saki franchise announced on Sunday that a television anime adaptation of the National Tournament arc has been green-lit. *'October 28, 2012' - Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A will continue in December. *'August 25, 2012' - Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga volume 3, Saki Biyori manga volume 2, and the offical fanbook have been released. *'August 9, 2012' - Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga volume 3 and Saki Biyori manga volume 2 will also be released on August 25th. *'July 25, 2012' - Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A will release offical fanbook on August 25th. *'June 25, 2012''' - Saki manga volume 10 and Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga volume 2 are released! *'June 11, 2012' - Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A will add three more episodes to the scheduled twelve! *'May 1, 2012' - Saki manga volume 10 and Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga volume 2 to be released June 25, 2012. *'April 4, 2012' - The online streaming site Crunchyroll announces the addition of Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A to its Spring 2012 lineup. The series begins streaming on Sunday, April 8, at 9:35 am PDT. *'March 24, 2012' - Saki manga volume 9, Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga volume 1, and Saki Biyori manga volume 1 are released. *'March 2, 2012' - "MIRACLE RUSH", performed by StylipS, is announced as the opening theme song of the Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A anime adaptation. *'February 17, 2012' − Saki manga volume 9, Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga volume 1, and Saki Biyori manga volume 1 will be released on March 24, 2012. *'February 12, 2012' − The voice cast of Senriyama Girls' High School is announced. 2011 *'June 23, 2011' - A Saki related anime project is announced. The previously announced new manga series is titled Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A and will be launched on August 12, 2011. *'April 11, 2011' - Ritz Kobayashi and Aguri Igarashi (Bamboo Blade illustrator) will launch a new manga series in Square Enix's Monthly Shōnen Gangan. Category:Community